To love to much
by Mightiest battle
Summary: Luna and Lincoln go to far and now must find a way to make a life for themselves and their child. Story told in Lincoln point of view.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luna walk into my room in the middle of the night like she had for the last three months. I looked at her and she looked scared as she stood at my door.

"Luna what's wrong?"

She walked over and like every night she climbed into bed with me. I saw something in her hand and showed me a positive pregnancy test. Lincoln started to laugh and threw a arms around her and pulled he close.

"Haha nice one Luna had me for a second there."

"Lincoln this is real I'm pregnant! Look at the test bro!"

Lincoln who just turned seventeen was looking at a positive pregnancy test from his twenty two year old sister. He looked at Luna's stomach and then to her face. "This can't be happening Luna please tell me you trying to scare me."

Luna shock her head and look at her stomach. I couldn't help but think back to that first night.

Three months earlier

"Wait Lincoln I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just mad that only the family came."

I pulled my arm free and looked down at her now being taller than her. "You know what no this whole week you have been nothing but an ass to me. Give me one reason to keep talking to you or come to another one of your shows."

"Because I act like so the others don't see it and please don't hate me for this."

Before I could stop her she grabbed my shoulders and pushed her lips onto mine. I was shocked but didn't stop her but pulled her more into my lips. We were in my room so no one could see us but we broke apart when a knocking came from my door. Luan opened the door and told us that dinner was here and to come and get it.

"See you downstairs!"

She quickly yelled and ran out of my room. Dinner that night was quick as usual but when I was getting onto bed my door opened. I looked back as Luna walked in wearing a pair of shirt shorts that showed her hips. Then I saw she wore a shirt that showed her breast off. I was shirtless and was wearing a pair of sleep pants. She looked at me and before I knew it Luna had me on my back kissing me again. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her off and she looked at her. She had a mad blush and was leaning over me with the tips of her breast on my chest.

"I can't hold it anymore Lincoln please don't push me away."

I made her sit down and I started to talk. "I didn't know you felt like this too Luna but why?" She looked at me and then started to cry.

"Years Lincoln you've been nothing but kind to me and helped me. Even since you were ten you always been there for me and I knew I loved you at your thirteenth birthday. When the pav grabbed my ass in the pizza place. I remember how you busted his nose with a plate a the threatened to break him if he did it again. Then again on your early graduation when they started to make fun of my music for you. You dropped the three guys who stole my guitar and let me kick them in the balls."

As she talked she moved to sit on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pushed her head onto my chest and i wrapped my arms around her back. For a month this was are thing meet in my room at night sleeping together. We kissed and felt each other's bodies but didn't go far beyond that. Until one day when just the two of us were in the house and she pulled me up to her and Luan's room.

"Lincoln you know how we been sleeping to together for the last month."

As she talked she sat on my lap and ran a finger over my chest and I wrapped my arms around her back. "Ya but why'd you drag me here and why are you sweating so much?" I asked with worry and she laughed as she looked down at me.

"I'm horny and I want more than a kiss tonight. I bought something to make sure there's no unwanted baggage."

She got off me and walked over to her purse, she pulled out a box and took something out of it. She put it on her teeth and walked over to me and I blushed when I saw it saw a condom.

"Get this on and get ready for a ride rocker boy."

We got off the bed and started undressed. I was already hard and ripped the plastic cover and put it on. When that was done I turned back and saw Luna covering her breast and vagina. She and I were both blushing and slowly got onto the bed and look at each other. She got on her hands and knees and looked back at my erection.

"Go slow please Lincoln."

"Ok Luna."

When I said that I used a hand to line myself up and found her opening. I quickly pushed myself into her soaked lips and broke her hymen she grunted in pain. I rubbed the lower part of her stomach to help with the pain to which seem to help her.

"I'm ok you can move now Lincoln."

I did as she said and slowly pulled out of and then pushed back in. As time past we both started to moan and wet slaps could be heard in the room. As we when on I reach down and grabbed her breast and started to kneed them. She moaned louder and pulled herself off of me and laid down on her back. I pushed back into her and wrapped my arms around her lower back and pulled her up onto my lap. I leaned my back on the wall and pulled her into a tongue kiss as she got her knees on the bed and started to move. After a few more minutes she reached her climax and she tightened so muched my organism was forced out of me. My sperm was trapped in the condom and pulled out of her. When our orgasms died down we got dressed and I made her some food. We did this every chance we got until we ran out of condoms. Two months into are secrets relationship and she just told me we can still do it I just have to pull out now. We did this a few times which brought back to where we are now.

Present time

"Lincoln what are we going to do? I barely make enough to pay for my car and my part of the high power bill."

I was worried now too and started to think about how much I had saved up in the bank. About three thousand dollars saved and my job at the grocery store did have ok pay. I looked at her and tightened my hold on her and she looked at me. "Luna what if we both got an apartment to together? Since I'm out of high school now I can work full time and we can save a little money on the power, food and other bills." She smiled and tightened her hug and for the next week we looked for basic apartments. I found one for five-hundred dollars a month and we could go look at it plus it was in the business part of town. I called the apartment owner and said we could come later today around five.

"Lincoln~"

I looked back and saw Luna walking in and had her happy smile. "Did something good happen for you too?" She nodded and hugged me and I put a hand on her back and stomach. She put her head on my chest and started to talk.

"I found a permanent place to play and they're going to pay six-hundred dollars a week. It near the middle of the business part of town so when we have a place we'll both have work. Now you tell me what your news is."

I smiled and patted her back then moved back and started to talk. "I found one for five-hundred dollars a month and we could go look at it plus it was in the business part of town. I called the apartment owner and said we could come later today around five. So were set up for so good times and for the little one." As I said that I leaned down and put my head over her womb. She hummed and put her hands on the back of my head and rubbed my hair. I kissed her stomach and she laughed and I stood up and we walked out of my room and got some food. But as I cook for her our mom walked in and looked at Luna.

"Luna I want to know something about the last two weeks."

Luna didn't look worried and looked at her.

"What do you need mom?"

Mom crossed her arms and then looked at her.

"Why did I find a used condom in your room's trash can?"

Luna went stiff and looked aeay from mom and I got worried but mom started to talk again.

"look sweetie I know what's it's like having urges and Lincoln you listen too. I not want ether of you to have kids before your ready."

When she finish she walked out and borh of us looked down and we just eat when I was done cooking. I call the guy again and told him to hold the apartment for a day. He said he would and I was the only one to ask about the place. For the rest of the day I took care of Luna and got her what she wanted or needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luna and I when a checked the apartment out in the early afternoon. It was a nice place two room one bathroom apartment. It had all hardwood floors and marble counters, the kitchen was a little being connected to the living room. We talked with the owner about why nobody wanted the apartment and he told us the couple up stairs fight a lot.

"Well at least you're a nice young couple and if you don't mind me asking but when are you do miss?"

We looked at him and he smiled and looked at her stomach and laughed.

"My wife rubbed her stomach when she was pregnant too. You've been doing since we walked in and I'm glad you two called back."

He walked to the door and we followed him and listened to him talk.

"Tell you two what for the first three months the rent will be four hundred dollars. Now son I'll go get the papers and you find this lady a seat."

I smiled and nodded as he walked out into the hall. I picked her up and sat her down on the counter and a I put my head on her stomach again. Like in my room she started to hum and rub my head as I put my hands on her sides. Her humming soon started to sing the song she was humming.

" I can wait to see and hold you."

"My sweet baby come along and meet your mommy and daddy."

"We want to meet you too. To hold you in our arms and love you my baby~"

As she sung I got up and looked at her face as she looked down to her stomach. "That was beautiful Luna and once we sign those papers I'm driving you to were your going to play." Smiled as the old man walked back in and had the papers.

"Ok son, miss here is the papers please read over the rules so you know them."

I wrapped my arm around Luna and we started to read the list of rules.

1 No changing the existing paint, doors and kitchen.

2 No loud parties or music after ten o'clock.

3 List any damage or problems you make/ find.

4 Lastly if in the event your home is broken into I mark Jr will not be held accountable. However if you have a stalker or crazed ex-boy or girlfriend I will have them added to my watch out list.

We turned the papers over but Luna had to use the bathroom so I started to speed read the three paragraphs. It was just telling me how the small apartment complex was laid out. A parking lot was set aside for the renters and owner. Then I saw a part that said there was a roof garden we could grow stuff we like. The last paragraph was about how we had three days after the rent was do to pay. If we didn't we would be evicted but our stuff would be keep safe until we come to get it. I nodded and signed the papers and got my wallet out and handed him the four-hundred dollars and the paper. He saw the four hundred dollar bills and we shook hand.

"Nice to have you Lincoln Loud and your wife or girlfriend friend?"

"Girlfriend hopefully someday wife."

He nodded and handed me two keys and walked out of the apartment. When the door closed Luna's arm's wrapped her arms around my chest. I smiled and put a hand if hers and her breast were pushing into my back.

"So do I get the ring now or after the baby?"

We laughed and locked the house up as we walked out of the building. Luna grabbed my hand and we walked to my old truck. She told me the way to go and soon we pulled up at a popular nightclub. One Luna's played at a lot and the new owner loved her music. The name of the club was The Night Life, but what I didn't like was the perverts that looked at Luna when she played here.

"Ok now that you know where I'm playing let's go and get our stuff. I want to get settled in tonight maybe order some pizza with the extra money we have."

I looked at her for a second then asked a question. "Luna how'd you get this job?" she laughed into her hand and then looked back at the club.

"The owner said she'd love to make me a permanent act. When I play they make nearly three times the normal profits. So very friday so I get a sixth of the profits for the day."

When she finished talking I started the truck back up and wr started to drove to the house. When we arrived only mom was home and she looked furious and stormed outside. We both got scared when we saw the positive pregnancy test in her hand. We had stuffed it in the back of my trash can knowing mom almost never went into my room. When mom got to Luna's door she pulled it open and grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her out.

"Luna Loud why did I find this in Lincoln's thrash can. Don't say you don't know because I confronted the other girls. Then the way you've been act the last two weeks and this morning when you got sick."

When she finished talking Luna looked scared and I got out of the truck and made mom let her go. "Mom layoff now!" When I made her let go Luna ran into the house crying. I let go of her arm and ran in after her and heard her crying in my room. I walked in and looked at Luna on my bed holding her stomach. I closed my door and locked it and then sat on the bed beside her and she looked but at me. "Come here my gorgeous rocker girls." She rubbed her eyes hard and climbed onto my lap and I just hugged her. We sat like this until mom started to beat on my door.

"Luna! Lincoln! Come out here right now!"

Her yelling made Luna choke back her sobbing and now looked pissed. She got up an unlocked my door and threw it back.

"Mom get out of the way Lincoln and me are going home."

"What are you talking about you are home!"

I got up and was about to stopped them but what Luna said doomed us.

"No we're not me and Lincoln are moving in together and you know what I am pregnant."

We all stopped and then mom started to talk in a way I knew promised yelling.

"Who is the father Luna?"

Luna looked at her and then back to me and mom looked at me then to Luna. She seed to figure it out and she looked horrified and took a step back.

"No, no please tell me Lincoln is not the father."

As if Luna just wanted to make her mad she walked over to me and pulled me into a kiss. With her eyes locked with mom's when she pulled back a string of saliva. When mom saw that she passed out and I started to panic. She ran a hand over my cheek ro help calm me down.

"Hey Lincoln it's ok they were going to find out sooner or later. Now we have a chance to get our stuff and start our life and family."

I looked at her and she had her sweet smile that meant what she said was true. I relaxed and started to move stuff to the truck after I putting mom in her bed. It took about two hours but we had move all our stuff. I moved the biggest things by myself much to Luna's annoyance to me say you don't need the stress. When that was done we left a note saying goodbye and we love them


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We had the apartment full set up after a few days. But hell came back to bite us when we had to go back to get the two guitars Luna had in the attic plus her car. Mom and dad's car were both there so we knew we would get into another fight.

"Hey it ok Lincoln we just want my car and the two collector guitars. Let them yell all they want but it doesn't matter right?"

I looked back to her and smiled and grabbed her hand. After a few minutes I was ready and we got out and looked at the door. Mom and dad were their with their arms crossed. I pushed Luna behind me and waited to see what they were going to do.

"Son come around back with me your mom needs to talk to luna."

She told me to go with him and I thing went bad she get in my truck and honk the horn three times. I nodded and then we walked around the house and I saw a cooler with beers and root beers. There were two chairs beside the cooler and we sat down. I took on of the root beers and he took a beer. We opened the bottles then we both took a few drinks then started to talk.

"Son I'm not going to say I'm disappointed or that I'm ashamed of what has happened. To be honest we should have seen it before now. We should have seen the signs and put a stop to it."

He took another drink of the beer and looked at me.

"Are you going to take care of her and the baby? Do you know that the chances of the baby being healthy is low. The change of the baby dying in or before born is really high can you two live with that?"

I looked at the bottle and the looked at my dad and gave him a determined look. "Dad I love her with all my heart and if we lose the child then I'll be there for her. So if that comes to pass I will find a way to live with it and hope she can too." We both finished the drink in our hands and then opened to new one's.

"You know son if you two need help the family is here for you two. I've also talked with my boss and you could have a job by the end of the week. Instead of of eight hour pay you could be making fifteen and have health insurance after six months."

We talked like this until a few honks range out and we ran around front to see Luna sitting in her car. She had lilly in her arms and she was playing with the wheel and kick the horn. Mom was smiling and I saw a new crib and a lot of diapers. Mom was talking as luna smiled and playing with lilly.

"Remember only use the formula if your milk dries up. It means so much more to you and the baby. I remember when my milk dries up it made me when I couldn't breastfeed anymore. I cried for a week when I couldn't breastfeed lilly anymore."

I smiled and we walked over and they saw us. Luna handed lilly back to mom and then ran over to me and we hugged. We stayed for dinner and all the girls knew and were happy all of them wanted to see the baby when he or was was born. We promised that when the baby was born they could meet the baby. That night we left the house with hopes of a bright future.

Nine months later

The whole family was here for the birth and to see the news loud. Our landlord even came but was in the waiting room with our mom and dad. I was holding Luna's hand as she pushed.

"Lincoln I'm so going to kill you when This kid is out of me!!!"

To make her point she did her best to crush my hand in her hold and got me on my knees. A few more minutes the sound of a baby crying was heard in the room.

"Congratulations it a health baby boy miss loud."

I silently thank god for that and to have my hand back. Soon the baby was cleaned and handed to us and we had a look at him. He had my hair color and build. He also had Luna's eyes and a birth mark right on his left foot. He was sleeping when the others all walked into the room and saw him. Mark and our partners just smiled and I looked back to see lucy with black hair dye and an evil smile.

"NO!"

We all yelled and she just for once had a smile.

I looked back to Luna and she looked at me with puppy eyes and I signed. "Fine

His name is Jackson loud."

End story

Hey my reads I thank you for reading and I know ask if you'd like me to write another story of the loud house.


End file.
